battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sho Tsukioka (Novel)
Backstory Sho Tsukioka (月岡彰 Tsukioka Shō) was the only openly gay student and his father ran a gay bar. Sho was a heavy cigarette smoking, preferring Virginia Slims Menthol cigarettes, and he also drank alcohol.''' '''He was stealthy due to him stalking his various crushes and he was very caring of his appearance. He didn't trust anyone because of his adult experiences in the bar. Appearance Although Sho had a thuggish-looking face, he paid an inordinate amount of attention to his personal appearance and took great strains to ensure his hair, clothes, and face looked perfect, no matter what the occasion. He had a large frame at 177 centimeters tall. Friends and Enemies Sho was in the Kiriyama Family with Kazuo Kiriyama, Mitsuru Numai, Hiroshi Kuronaga, and Ryuhei Sasagawa. Sho managed to get away with calling Kazuo "Kazuo-kun" when the rest of the gang called him "Boss". He often got his own way by making mock sexual advances on his friends, particularly Mitsuru, who were less than comfortable with his lifestyle. Sho did have crushes on Kazuo and Shinji Mimura. In the Program Kazuo invites Sho and the other gang members to the Southern tip of the island; Sho decides to see what would happen before joining the gang members as he doesn't trust Kazuo. He witnesses Kiriyama's slaughter of the rest of the group and Izumi Kanai, so he obviously decides against meeting Kazuo. Sho concocts a plan to use his stealth skills to stalk Kazuo throughout the game, letting Kazuo kill all of their other classmates, and then kill Kazuo himself when the two of them are the only survivors since he was actually morally opposed to killing his classmates (he was even quite moved to see that someone had attempted to save Yumiko and Yukiko - but not moved enough to endanger himself), Sho was hesitant to be responsible for the deaths of innocent children, which he considered "so very vulgar". By his logic, he would be guilt free as the victor of the game, as he would´ve only killed Kazuo, and then only out of self-defense. This is also because Sho was given a Derringer as his starting weapon, which, while capable of killing someone in close range, was totally unfit for an actual gunfight. This plan works for a considerable portion of the game, but Kazuo realises Sho is following him, and tricks him. Kiriyama goes into an outside toilet which borders a zone which is due to become forbidden in the next few minutes. Sho knows he is near a danger zone, but knows that Kiriyama would never allow himself to be caught in a danger zone, so he stays put. After a while, Sho becomes suspicious that Kiriyama hasn't left the toilet, so he goes to investigate. He realises that Kiriyama has left through the window, and simply hung a leaking water bottle above the toilet to create a trickling noise. Sho realises this too late however, and the area becomes a danger zone. Sho's collar detonates as soon as the danger zone becomes active, killing him. Notes & Trivia *Sho was the only student in the program to be caught in a forbidden zone and die from it. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kiriyama Family Category:Male Category:Collar Explosions